claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Cynthia
Cynthia is Claymore No. 14 of Clare's generation. She is a defensive type. Her personality seems to be ever cheerful and hopeful despite all that she and the group have gone through. She seems to have been friends with Veronica. Etymology "Cynthia" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Shinshia" (シンシア, pronounced "shin-shi-a"). "Cynthia" derives from the Greek "from Mount Kynthos." This is also one of the names for Artemis, the Greek goddess of the moon. Appearance Cynthia wears her hair braided in a pair of plaits, hung forward over her shoulders. Before the time skip she wore the standard Claymore uniform. She currently wears a slight variant of the same dark outfit of all the Seven Ghosts without a skirt. She is usually seen smiling. Personality Her personality seems to be ever cheerful and hopeful despite all that she and the group have gone through, sometimes playfully teasing her comrades. However, beneath the cheery exterior, she seems to be quite vengeful, saying that she will avenge Veronica. She is seen smiling most of the time. She claims to be the most weak-willed among the Seven Claymore who survived the Northern Campaign Claymore manga chapter 98. Abilities Yoki Manipulation Over the Seven-Year Time Skip, Cynthia developed an adeptness for manipulating other Claymores' Yoki to aid with regeneration and healing. This is displayed when she aided Yuma in re-growing her leg that had been crushed and subsequently cut off by Clare. Yoki Suppression Having spent seven years hidden in the northern mountains, Cynthia has learned to completely suppress her Yoki while retaining the ability to attack and sense the Yoki of others. Biography The Northern Campaign Cynthia is one of 24 Claymores sent to battle in the Northern Campaign. She was part of Veronica's team, along with Helen (No. 22), Pamela (No. 35) and Matilda (No. 41). Cynthia was the highest ranked Claymore present, outside of the team captains, being only one rank lower than her captain Veronica. In the first battle Cynthia and the rest of Veronica's team arrived as back up for Jean's team, which had been defeated by the flying Awakened Being. Helen and Jean disarmed it while Veronica and Cynthia finished it off. Cynthia complained about being the one to get injured while finishing it off, but Veronica reminded her it was because they were defensive Claymores. She tried to defend Veronica from Rigardo during the second battle, but failed and Veronica was cut in half. She tried to attack Rigardo but he easily evaded it and left to attack Jean. She was one of the six Claymores left standing after Rigardo's death and took part in the last stand with Miria, Clare, Helen, Deneve and Zelda. However she was second to be cut down by Isley's Awakened Beings. Thanks to Miria's plan she was able to survive the battle. After Seven Year Time-Skip After the seven years, Cynthia's yoki manipulation skills have advanced to the point that she can aid in the healing of another Claymore by synchronizing their yoki. She says she wants to go back south to exact revenge for Veronica and her other fallen comrades. Cynthia is the one who helps Galatea heal her injuries after the battle with Agatha, whom she helped to defeat, in Rabona. Trouble in the West Along with Yuma she accompanied Clare to find Raki in the west. While in Lacroa searching for Raki, Cynthia, together with Clare and Yuma, were able to easily exterminate an Awakened Being present in the town. After the battle, Cynthia tells Clare that visiting the town despite the presence of an Awakened Being was worth it, as there were no casualties in the end. However, she muses regretfully about how it is too bad they cannot collect any fees from the town. Clare than remarks that she now knows why Cynthia was labelled a "problem child" and sent to Pieta. When she, Clare and Yuma are confronted by Rubel, Cynthia is the one to deduce that he is a spy from the enemies of the organization. She follows Clare and Yuma to save Renee, who had been captured by Riful. On the way there they encounter Dauf. He captures Yuma and Clare has to cut off her leg to free her. Cynthia carries the injured Yuma and helps her regenerate her leg while Clare goes to find Riful. Helen and Deneve the appear and Cynthia sets to work regenerating Helen's eye. This leaves her exhausted, so she is left with Yuma for protection while Helen and Deneve go to find Clare. After Helen and Deneve leave Cynthia and Yuma are caught up in the combined Luciela and Rafaela Awakened Being's attack. Cynthia is too exhausted to dodge all the spikes raining down on them but refuses Yuma's assistance, saying Yuma's leg is still to injured to carry her. Cynthia instructs Yuma to leave her behind but Yuma ignores her, picking her up and escaping from the spikes. Yuma continues to carry her away but Cynthia senses the presence of a nearby Claymore. The pair go to investigate and find a severely wounded Beth. Yuma goes to help her but Cynthia warns her its too late, just before Beth climbs to her feet and Awakens. She warns Yuma to run just before Beth destroys the entire surrounding area. Beth attack has left Cynthia limbless and missing the lower half of her body. She is still alive when Yuma finds her, and Yuma carries her away from the scene where Beth has attacked them. However, according to her, a defensive Claymore cannot regenerate that much damage, so she asks Yuma to mercy-kill her before she Awakens. She gives a sad soliloquy about how empty she felt when Veronica was killed in front of her eyes and how all of them really only sought death ever since. Yuma, however, shrugs it off and prepares to attempt synchronizing their yoki in attempt to save Cynthia, saying that she is not the only one who feels pain watching her comrades die. As revealed in chapter 101, Yuma's healing technique worked although Cynthia passed out. She is very surprised to still be alive and to find her missing body parts regenerated. She is, however, still very weak and can barely move, so Yuma leaves her to lead away the yoma spike creatures that are closing in on them. Later, in chapter 105, it shows that Cynthia, Yuma, and Dietrich survived the attack of yoma spike creatures. They head toward the combined Luciela and Rafaela Awakened Being to meet up with Helen, Devene and Clare. They met up, but Clare was not there and Cynthia could sense that Clare was mixed up in Luciela and Rafaela Awakened Being's yoki. Relationships Veronica She seems to have known Veronica some time in the past as she addresses her as a friend. The fact that their numbers are so close together may have something to do with it. After the Seven-Year Time skip, Cynthia's motivation is avenging Veronica. Miria Cynthia respects Miria's authority and seemingly follows her orders dutifully. On the other hand, her mischievous side surfaced when Cynthia, Clare, and Yuma made their way to Lacroa and exterminated an awakened being despite Miria's orders to avoid such conflict. Clare Cynthia respects Clare's power but knows how impulsive she is. She tries to council Clare and stop her running wild. On the other hand, Clare was stunned by Cynthia's behavior during their time at Lacroa where they helped the village exterminate an awakened being, thus Clare realizing why the Organization referred to her as a 'problem child'. Yuma After Cynthia expended most of her energy assisting Yuma to regenerate her leg, then protecting the latter from an infected Beth's attacks, Yuma was distraught especially over her comrade's claim to have 'the weakest will of all survivors'. It was in that particular moment that Yuma learned to align and manipulate her yoki to help Cynthia regenerate from otherwise fatal wounds. Since then, the two became closer, with Cynthia teasing Yuma about the disadvantage of her projectile throwing skill, and showing confidence in Yuma's ability to handle an Awakwned one on her own. Behind the Scenes * Cynthia's voice actor is Miho Miyagawa and her English voice actor is Anastasia Munoz. * Cynthia has a very small part in the Anime, appearing only in the first battle of the Northern Campaign and healing the wounded after the battle with Rigardo. * In the Manga, Cynthia is seen attacking Rigardo in rage after Veronica is killed, In the Anime, Helen is seen attacking Rigardo after the death of Veronica with her Extendable Arms. References Category:Claymore Category:Seven Ghosts Category:Characters